


Nymphomaniac: Lunete Deidre

by BlackFox_Desire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Centaurs, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, F/M, Hellhounds, Mind Control, Overstimulation, Rape, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFox_Desire/pseuds/BlackFox_Desire
Summary: Lunete's time as an obedient, sex craved, pet.





	1. Pleasure High

Nymphomaniac: Lunet Deidre

“You.” She mumbled, staring at the demon before her. She knew it was foolish to look at him, remembering the effect he had on her. How easily he was able to control her.   
  
“That's right.” He nodded, a seductive smirk on his lips. “Did you like my little maze?” He asked. “I bet you did, everyone does.” His smirk widened as his eyes scanned her.

Oh yes, she looked as if she thoroughly enjoyed her time. She was covered in bruises, sweat, and dried cum. Though, he was mildly surprised she was even capable of making it this far. More often than not, the sacrifices willfully stayed with his other creatures.

Succumbing to their lust and allowing the creatures to fuck them for eternity. Though, because he found her first in his wanderings of the maze to check on his monsters, he was able to brand her. Mark her as his. Only the centaurs had the ability to break his seals, so he was surprised she still had it.

“I'd like to make you an offer.” He said. “Stay here, with me. Be my pet and I'll ravish you forever. Or leave, and return to your mundane life. Knowing you will never be satisfied the same way again.”   
  
That was one hell of an offer. But the longer Lunete looked into his eyes, the same haze fell over her. He smirked wider, damn near grinning as he could see she was already falling under his spell.   
  
“Of course, it's not really an offer. You don't really want to leave. You want to be my little pet, allow me to feed from your pleasure. You'll stay.”   
  
“I'll stay.” She muttered.   
  
“Good little pet.” He grinned. He held out a hand, which she took. “I'm going to fuck you for the rest of your days,” he whispered. “And I'll feed on your pleasure. I'll even put you through that silly little maze again, or maybe even get my creations in here to fuck my pretty little broodmare, hmm, would you like that?”   
  
“Yes,” she hissed.   
  
“Good.” He grinned. That day, the demon spent countless hours lavishing her. He healed her bruises and cleaned her up. Once she was clean and in full health, he spent time mapping out her body.

He sucked her nipples, and left countless love bites all over her. He gave her endless pleasure, keeping her in a loop as he ordered her to always look into his eyes. The longer she looked, the more she was under his control.

There would come a point where she was nothing but an empty shell. An obedient little slave. Once he was done with her, he ordered her to please him as well. That was how Lunete found herself on her knees, her throat being fucked roughly.

The demon fed on her pleasure, able to get even stronger. Oh, she was perfect, so delicious. Her little mind so easy to control. Even her body was perfect.

Her breasts the perfect size, her hips perfectly curved. Her ass was plump and jiggled when she was fucked or spanked. Lunete was insatiable, not that the demon minded. He was happy to indulge her whenever she wanted.

He took care of his own affairs while she sucked him off under his desk. He looked over documents as she rode him in his chair. And he fucked her senseless when she teased him too much.

“Oh!” She moaned as an orgasm was ripped from her. “Master please, more!”

“More?” He asked with a smirk.

“More!” She whimpered. “Please, please, please.” She chanted, which earned her another rough fucking. Lunete came three more times before she passed out. The demon chuckled to himself as he looked at her.

She kept him constantly fed, which made him strong. He was powerful, more so than ever. Lunete was addicted, insatiable, and he loved it. Though, it wasn't always nonstop sex, they did speak and learn about one another.

She told him of her life before the maze. Of her plans for her future. She even told him of her time in the maze, of which creatures were her favorite. Centaurs were her favorite, next being the hounds.

Many loved the hounds the most. And he couldn't blame them. The bigger one was his best one, absolutely alpha and dominant. Able to get his impressive cock up whenever he wanted. Many sacrifices stayed with his hounds.

Many of them stayed with the centaurs too. Deciding to reward his pet, the demon left her to rest as he went into the maze to retrieve her surprise.

~

Lunete awoke to the sounds of panting. Opening her eyes, she couldn't help her excitement as she saw a large hound on the bed with her. She squealed and pet the dog, giving it a kiss as it licked her face.

“I thought you might like him.” The demon said from where he stood. “He should keep you company for a while.”

“Thank you, master.” Lunete smiled.

“I know he was your favorite, so you can keep him.” He smirked. “He's your pet.”

Lunete spent time with the hound, playing normally and bonding. They were play fighting before the dog got fed up and jumped on her, mounting her back and biting her neck to show that he was alpha.

Lunete moaned, and keened, submitting to the dog easily. He continued to growl to ensure she knew her place. Smirking, Lunete decided to frustrate him even more by trying to fight back, to gain dominance.

That led to her being fucked. She howled and moaned, her tits bouncing up and down with the power of his thrusts. “Good b-boy.” She whimpered as he knotted her.

He kept thrusting, even though he was tied to her. It was like being in the maze all over again, Lunete moaned and whimpered, meeting the thrusts easily. The dog didn't stop, even when his knot went down.

It had a point to prove, that he was the alpha, and Lunete was his bitch. And Lunete didn't mind that set up one bit. She came repeatedly and often as the dog spent hours fucking her. “Ah!” Another orgasm ripped from her. The sounds were obscene, wet squelching sounds and the sound of his balls hitting her ass.

Once he had enough of her, deciding she got the message that she was not the alpha, but a bitch, the dog dismounted and trotted away. Smiling as she collapsed, Lunete drifted off to sleep.

~

The demon liked to go away for a few days at a time. Lunete didn't know where he went or what he did, but he always made it a point to come back. It was another reason he gave her one of his hounds.

To keep her busy and company. But to also ensure she remembered her place. Lunete was a pet, a slave, nothing more. Not that she really minded, she loved her new life. Loved getting fucked over and over until she passed out.

The demon came back to find her on her knees and getting fucked by the hound. Her large tits bounced and knot and cum leaked out of her ruined pussy. She had a blissed out look on her face, delicious whimpers leaving her lips. Deciding he could go for another feast, the demon walked closer.

“My, it seems my little pet is in heat,” he said, which gained her attention.

“Master,” she moaned. “You're back.”

“Couldn't leave my favorite pet, now could I?” He asked. He held her face and forced her to look at him as the hound knotted her again, causing her to cum. “Beautiful.” He whispered as he fed from her pleasure.

She was so perfect, so good at this that he didn't even have to be the one to fuck her in order to feed. As was usual, the dog kept at it, not stopping even once.

“Open your eyes,” he ordered when he noticed them beginning to close. “Look at me.” Lunete raised her eyes to meet his. “Good pet.” He grinned. Lunete shuddered as she came again, keeping her eyes locked with his. “That's a good girl,” he whispered.

He got off on this too, simply talking her through her pleasure so he could feed. He ran his hand down her cheek, sticking his thumb in her mouth to give her something to suck on.

“Taking my hound so well,” he murmured. “Such a good girl.” Another shudder as she came. “That's right, good girl,” he hissed as he fed. “And, cum again.”

Lunete moaned weakly as she came yet again at his command. She shuddered, desperately wishing to close her eyes, but knowing she couldn't.

“Good,” he breathed. “Again.” Another orgasm. “Again.” Lunete squealed as one was ripped from her. “Again.” 

“Haaa!” She moaned weakly, letting go of his thumb as she fell to her forearms. Ths dog didn't stop his assault, and neither did the demon. Her master got drunk off her pleasure, which in turn pleased him.

“Again,” he ordered. Lunete shook violently as she came. The dog whimpered as he knotted her again, stopping his thrusts to allow the knot to go down. “Again.” The demon whispered as he closed his own eyes.

Oh, had he missed feeding from her. Lunete was just so easy, so obedient. She nearly screamed as she came again. “No more,” she gasped. “Can't, can't, can't.” She chanted.

Lunete was so overwhelmed, but she had no control whatsoever. The demon opened his eyes and grabbed her face again, forcing her to look up at him. “Cum,” he said, watching as she opened her mouth in a silent scream and a violent shudder wracked her body.

The dog pulled out once his knot went down and trotted away. The demon pulled Lunete up to her feet and practically dragged her to the bed where he bent her over his knee.

“Cum,” he ordered. Lunete keened as she did as he commanded. He inhaled as he fed again. He waved a hand over her body and removed all the knot the dog pumped into her. He then ran a hand over her ass cheeks tenderly before delivering a sharp smack. “Cum.”

As soon as she did, he hit her again. He then ordered for another orgasm. “Haaa!” She groaned as she was hit again and another orgasm wracked her body. “Master please.” She whispered. “No more.”

“I'm not done yet.” He said simply as he stopped his assault on her rear. Her cheeks were a pretty rose color before he lips three of his fingers for a moment before inserting them inside her dripping pussy.

“Master!” She squealed. The demon fingered her fast, wet sounds filling the room.

“Cum,” he whispered. She did. “Again.”

Lunete was on the verge of passing out. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Just before she blacked out, she heard the order.

“Again.”

~

Lunete keened as she came. Days, this had been going on for days. So many orgasms, one right after the other. The demon simply couldn't get enough. He'd been away for too long and he wanted to feed.

Lunete begged for him to stop, but she came again at every order. He fuxked her with his fingers, his tongue, and his cock. Lunete blacked out several times, but her body still reacted in her sleep. “Master,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Shut up,” he hissed as he fucked her. She was limp as he thrust inside her, too exhausted to move. She no longer shuddered or shook, just laid there and took it. He was pleasure drunk, addicted on her obedience.

“Oh, fuck,” she gasped. “Master,” she whimpered. “S-stop, please. Please, please, please, PLEASE!” She screamed as she came again. The demon grunted as his own orgasm was ripped from him.

Finally deciding he had had enough, he pulled out of her. However, while he was done feeding, that didn't mean he was done using her. His cock was still hard, so he spread her ass cheeks and slowly thrust inside. The demon didn't usually fuck her there, but he was in a mood.

He usually got more violent and controlling when he was pleasure high. Lunete was his first pet in three years. The other sacrifices usually stayed with his creatures. So he hardly got a chance to have them for himself. He grunted as he fucked her ass, skin slapping skin as she whimpered beneath him.

“Don't cum,” he ordered. It allowed her the relief she begged for, so she relaxed and whimpered as he used her body.

~

Her ass gaped for hours when he was done with her. Her pussy was ruined and her throat hurt from the countless times he face fucked her. Lunete was nothing but a doll, used and abused, but she never got to cum again while he did it.

She had bruises all over from his rough treatment. And her stomach bulged obscenely from the amount of cum in her. He left her after he fucked her throat, going off to do whatever it was he did.

It allowed Lunete a few days to recover. The hound took mercy on her and didn't try to fuck her. Instead, it laid beside her and kept her company. 

Weeks passed, and her master was a no show. Had he had enough of her? Was he bored of her? It made Lunete want to cry at the mere thought. She was a good pet, she thought.

She let him do whatever he wanted to her, followed every order. What more did he want? Weeks turned into months. Nothing. Getting fed up waiting, Lunete decided to try and find the maze again.

She may as well pass the time. While she enjoyed her hound, Lunete wanted more. Still dripping cum and knot, Lunete found the maze again and walked inside. Walking with confidence, Lunete nearly trembled at the thought of finding one of the creatures.

For a while, as she moved, Lunete didn't find any of them. Not even another hound. She remembered there being a lot of those. Sighing, Lunete continued to walk, turning corners and backtracking when she found a dead end.

Rounding a corner, Lunete nearly let out a happy squeal when she found a creature. It was one she didn't remember encountering. A half man half goat stood there, but he let out a huff when he saw her.

Practically skipping to him, Lunete bent over a mirror and presented herself to him. Taking full advantage of his willing victim, the satyr walled behind her, jerking his cock a few times before lining up with her pussy.

Lunete nearly trembled with excitement as he entered her, moaning like the whore she was as he began thrusting inside her. Fast a rough, Lunete's tits were pinned to the mirror, her head turned to the side to watch in the mirror how well he fucked her.

He made her cum three times before he was done with her. Grinning as she stood up, Lunete let out a content sigh as she continued on in the maze. Sje couldn't wait to find another creature.

~

“Fuck yes!” Lunete cried as she was bounced on a minotaur's large cock. She'd been fucking the same one for hours, the beast never seeming to tire from her. Not that Lunete cared as she bounced eagerly up and down on his cock.

Her belly was swollen with the amount of cum he pumped her full of. Though, after he came again, he practically threw her off him before lumbering away. Like the cock slut she was, Lunete didn't hesitate in getting up and limping to find another creature to fuck her silly.

~

A week, that was how long Lunete was fucked. She had found the same centaur she met before getting out of the maze. And he didn't seem like he was willing to let her go. Though, Lunete sort of didn't want him too. 

Like with the demon, she was in a haze. Pumped full of cum as she was fucked over and over again. Constant orgasms, and Lunete loved it. “Such a worthy slut for me.” The centaur told her. “If you were mine, I'd give this to you every day. Make you my mate. You'd be my broodmare, filled with my children forever.”

“No she will not.” The demon growled. The centaur stopped fucking Lunete to look at him. “Leave.” He hissed, glaring at him.

“She came to me,” the centaur said calmly. “She begged for me to take her.”

“She is my pet,” the demon seethed. “And I do not share with centaurs.”

“Master,” Lunete whimpered, still trapped in her lust filled haze. Though, she could vaguely hear her master's voice. “Master.” She whined.

“I'm here pet.” He said, though he continued to glare at the centaur. “Give her back to me.” He ordered. Smirking, the centaur began to thrust again, a wet squelching sound filling the area of the maze. Lunete whimpered as she came again.

“See how much she enjoys this?” The centaur asked. “She wants to stay with me.” Lunete trembled as she came a sixth time. “Let her go.”

The demon trembled in his rage. This was his pet, one he treated well, and this was what she did? Letting his eyes flash a deep red, the demon growled at the centaur. “Last chance,” he said. “Let her go, or die.”

As much as the centaur wanted to keep Lunete, his worthy conquest, he valued his life more. So, he pulled out of her and let her tumble to the floor before leaving the area.

Lunete was in so much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask, I deliver. Feel free to comment what you would like to see happen with Lunete.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunete is tested in her mind, the demon worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year. Sorry I've been away, hopefully this makes up for it.

Lunete let out a silent sob as she was practically dragged from the maze and back to the room she has been living in. She was in trouble, and she knew it. No doubt she would be punished. Though, she didn't know what he could do to her that he hadn't already.

Once in the room, the demon rounded on her. Lunete let out a cry as her face was roughly slapped. Her tear stricken face rose to meet his as she looked at him fearfully. “You disappoint me, mortal.” He hissed as he hit her again.

Lunete continued to cry, backing away from hit to avoid getting hit again. However, he merely followed her. He was furious and she was terrified.

“I've given you more than you deserve, and this is how you repay me?” He asked with a growl, hitting her again, which gained a yelp. “You greedy little whore.” He spat as he hit her. “Is what I've given not enough?”

“M-master, please!” Lunete begged as she kept backing away. He'd never hit her like this before. He spanked her ass, and roughed up her tits, but never anything like this.

“Shut up,” he snarled, hitting her hard enough to make her fall over. Lunete tried to scramble away, but the demon had her pinned in an instant. “Dirty little whore.”

Lunete sobbed, trying to break free. However, the demon was too strong for her. During the struggle, the demon undid his breeches and pulled them down as he pinned her again.

“You're mine, do you understand?” He whispered harshly in her ear. “You agreed to be mine and yet you disobey me.” In one quick motion, he filled her with his cock.

Lunete moaned, but she got another rough slap to the face. The demon fucked her hard and rough. Any signs of pleasure and he hit her. He forbade her to cum, but left her on edge the entire time.

Hours went by, and he continued to fuck her. He filled her so often and so many times that she was dripping cum from all her holes. Lunete was strung up in the room by her hands as he used her.

She hurt all over, and she desperately wished to cum. But the demon never let her. Days passed like this. Lunete was in a haze, constantly fucked and never once being allowed to cum.

She was dirty, soaked in cum, sweat, blood, and tears. Finally, the demon stopped his assault on her ass, he'd taken special care to fuck her there nice and rough. He cut the rope that held her and Lunete fell to the ground in a heap.

Without a word, he lifted her face and opened her mouth to fuck her throat. “Open your eyes,” he ordered, though his voice didn't sound nearly as angry as it did since her punishment started.

Lunete barely heard him, but she followed his order. She opened her bleary eyes, already knowing to look at him, waiting for a command.

“I'm going to fuck your throat,” he said. “On every third thrust, you will cum. Even if you don't think you can, you will.”

With that, he began his assault on her throat. As ordered, Lunete came on each third thrust. She moaned and whimpered, gagging and barely able to breath as he ruined her throat. The rest of the day was spent like that.

Until, finally, he let her go and let her collapse fully onto the floor after her came inside her mouth. The demon walled away to calm down further. He knew he was possessive over what he claimed, but this was something else.

The hound he gifted her lumbered into the room. Once he saw Lunete laying on the floor, he trotted over and sniffed. Making a soft little whine, the large dog laid down next to her, resting his large head on her arm.

Never before had he actually seen one of his hounds take so kindly to a sacrifice. Feeling all anger deflate from him, the demon sighed. Perhaps he was too rough with her, too much too soon.

Afterall, this was the first time she had done something wrong. Until this one blunder, Lunete was absolutely perfect. Feeling guilt, the demon walled over to her and knelt down. His hound let out a whimper, looking to him with worry.

“It's alright, boy.” The demon assured. Effortlessly, the demon picked her up and walking with her towards the bed. He placed her gently onto it and waved his hand over her. In an instant, all the marks he left on her were gone, all the dirt, sweat, blood, and cum were gone.

Her hair wasn't tangled, and the demon even added some clothes. Ever since the maze, Lunete had been naked, but the demon thought that perhaps she would feel more safe being clothed.

She was dressed in a soft cotton shirt, and black pants. The demon pulled the covers over Lunete and ordered the dog to rest with her.

They'd work this out when she woke up.

~

When Lunete woke up, she was surprised to note that she wasn't being fucked in any way, nor did she have an orgasm ripped from her body. Not only that, but she was actually dressed for a change.

Looking around in confusion, Lunete sat up. The room was as clean as ever, no evidence that anything happened. Her hound was on the bed with her, and once he saw that she was awake, he got up and licked her face a few times before curling up next to her.

The demon was not in the room. The mere thought of him, ber master, made Lunete shiver. And not in a good way. She had never been bad in all the time she had been his pet, and the first time she makes a mistake, she get treated so terribly.

Though, without him there, without his influence over her mind, Lunete did come to her senses a little. This relationship, this whole thing was messed up.

All of it, the maze, the constant sex and orgasms, the control he had over her. The treatment she received seemed to have released part if the child he had on her and her natural instincts crept in. He had her do terrible things, disgusting things.

Lunete felt disgust, not only for the demon, but for herself. How could she have given up so easily? He had her fuck dogs for goodness sake, had her fuck centaurs and minotaurs. She was so out if it, she willingly fucked a satyr.

She even fucked some sort if tentacle beast. Lunete needed to leave, needed to get out of there before he came back. Getting off the bed, Lunete quickly made her way over to the door she had seen him use.

She remembered him forbidding her from opening it ever since she agreed to be his pet. With only a moment's hesitation, Lunete opened the door.

~

When the demon came back to the room, Lunete was still asleep. She hadn't woken up all day, and he was beginning to worry. He knew she was alive, but perhaps he had been so rough, so cruel, that she may never wake up.

He didn't like that thought. No, none if his previous pets had died due to his treatment. But, perhaps she was also different. Never before had the demon had a pet like her. Such a complete fit for him.

If she woke up, the demon would set thing right.

~

It was a door to the beginning of the maze. That didn't make sense. The other door in the room led to the exit, why did this one lead to the beginning?

Before she even stepped forward, the hound was off the bed in an instant. It got in front of her and growled. It didn't want her to go through the maze, master would get mad, and she'd be hurt again.

However, with her clear mind, Lunete fixed the dog with a pointed look. “Let me through, dog.” She said. “I'm getting out of here.” The dog only barked in return and remained in front of her. “Come on.”

The dog barked in return, crouching low. Lunete sighed as she came up with an idea as to what she could do to to get around the dog. Deciding to trick it, Lunete moved away from the door and further back into the room.

That seemed to work, as the dog backed away. Quickly, Lunete ran forward to get out. As soon as the dog saw what she was doing, it bounded after her. Lunete let out a cry as the dog grabbed the leg of her pants. 

“Let go! Let me go!” Just because she allowed the mutt to fuck her in her haze, didn't mean she was about to let it take her now. However, the dog didn't stop trying to keep her there, as instead, it pulled her pants down.

As soon as tje garment was off, the dog wasted no time in leaping forward to knock her down. Lunete struggled, but he had her pinned. “Ah! You stupid dog, get off!” She shouted. “Get off, get o-”

Lunete stopped when the dog threateningly bit her neck to get her to stop struggling. It growled lowly as it mounted her. Lunete felt her eyes water as it thrust forward and inserted its cock inside.

“Oh, you s-stupid dog,” Lunete stuttered as it began to fuck her. The dog saw it as its duty, not only to her but to the demon. It had to keep her, stop her from leaving, and if fucking her was the way, then it'd do it.

Lunete tried her best to keep herself from enjoying this, thinking of other things and doing her best not to feel any pleasure. Lunete needed to get out of there, but there wasn't much she could do with the dog fucking her.

~

Lunete had yet to wake up, and the demon was starting to think she never would unless he woke her himself. Taking it upon himself to do it, the demon walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

He placed a hand on her head and began to whisper to her. “Wake up, pet. Wake up for me.”

~

Lunete whimpered as she tried to stave off her impending orgasm. It was a battle of wills, the hound had been fucking her for hours now. Lunete was constantly on edge as she tried not to let herself enjoy this.

She wanted to leave, to be free and out of this place. However, with the hound constantly hitting her spot, it was only a matter of time. The dog kept letting out rumbles, as if coaxing her to give in. Lunete inhaled sharply as she could feel herself getting closer.

The pleasure creeped up on her, and before she could stop it, Lunete came. She shuddered as the dog grunted, filling her with his knot. But he didn't stop. With them tied together, the hound took advantage.

If it fucked her long enough, maybe she'd stay. 

Five orgasms later and Lunete forgot she wanted to leave as the dog mated her. She gave in, as she always did. Why bother fighting her fate? At least it was enjoyable.

~

Lunete opened her eyes, looking around the room before looking at the demon. Fear was evident in her eyes as she looked at him. Waiting for her reaction, the demon sat patiently.

Without warning, Lunete lurched forward and clung to him. She sobbed as she buried her face in his chest. “I'm sorry, master. I'm so sorry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was over? Nope, here is the final installment of Nymphomaniac!!

Lunete and the demon figured things out. She told him her reason for going into the maze and doing what she did. She felt abandoned, felt worthless because he had left her. She didn't mean to be bad and break any rules.

The demon could understand that. Could understand that she was left in such a fragile state that she needed something. After all, the demon purposefully broke her to the point where Lunete couldn't live without sex and stimulation.

She needed to be dominated, to be put in her place despite knowing where she remained. It wasn't his intent to leave her as long as he did, and he didn't know Lunete would take matters into her own hands.

It took a couple of days, but gradually, their dynamic returned to what it was. Though, the demon spent less time caring about feeding on her and more time ensuring she knew she had a purpose.

Not only was she a pet, but she was needed to keep him strong. By feeding on her pleasure, the demon became stronger than ever. Lunete was obsessed with sex, enjoyed it, needed it.

The demon wasn't nearly as rough with her for a while, but he was more than happy to satiate her never ending hunger. The fed from each other, really. 

Whenever the demon had to leave, he would give a time frame of when he'd be back. Which worked, because then Lunete knew that he was going to come back instead of hoping he would.

During the times where the demon was gone, Lunete spent with her hound. It became a wonderful routine, really, whenever the demon was gone.

Sleep, wake up to the hound licking her pussy, playing with the hound, three hours fucking it, sleep, read the limited books the demon had, taunt the hound into showing her he was alpha.

And then repeat.

The demon often came back to Lunete either asleep or getting fucked. He'd talk her through orgasms as he fed before taking care of her once the hound had its fill.

Lunete moaned as she was spitroasted. The hound fucked her pussy while the demon fucked her throat. To make it interesting, the demon made it a point to match the dog's thrusts and pace.

When the hound came, the demon snapped and Lunete would cum. She was in a delicious loop that she never wanted to end. Lunete didn't even gag on his cock anymore, took it so well as he ruined it.

The dog didn't mind sharing his bitch, as long as he was left alone as he knotted her. She had taunted the mutt all day, teased him and rough housed with him. Lunete purposefully pretended to try and assert her dominance, which resulted in a rough fucking session.

The demon was gone for six hours, and Lunete spent four of them getting fucked. Now, she was in heaven as she was fucked from both ends. Cum dripped from her pussy and mouth, the sounds obscene from both ends.

Wet squelching sounds from her pussy, and wet throaty sounds as her mouth was abused.

Four hours before the demon, seven since he returned. Lunete was a doll, a slave, nothing more than a toy for the demon and her hound. Endless pleasure, constant fucking until Lunete's time ran out.

Physically, Lunete still looked and felt the same age she was when she first encountered the demon. However, even the demon didn't have the power to stop death.

She was a mortal, after all. She had a timer on how long she could spend. The demon was ready, though, and when he knew it was time, he gave her her last orgasm before letting her go.

Lunete Deirdre was no more. She lived quite the life, ever since becoming a sacrifice, she had been fucked until she gave in to her desires. The demon decided she had earned an easy death, which was why he revoked his enchantments and let her die after she had her last orgasm.

Once she was gone, the demon sighed as he ordered her hound back into the maze. Once alone, he walked over to his desk and wrote out his terms before putting his letter into an envelope.

He sealed it with wax and used the same seal he always did whenever sending such letters. With that, he sent it out into the world, knowing it would make it's way to his favorite little town. 

The very one his pet had come from.

When the mayor received the letter, he was informed of Lunete's death. She lasted longer than expected, but she served her purpose well. Under that was his request.

_ Send a boy, how about that trouble maker? _

The mayor was not as ignorant as everyone made him to be. He knew about the demon and his maze, and those slips in the bowls was only for show. Each slip had the same name, the name of the sacrifice the demon had requested.

Lunete Deirdre was selected on purpose, because she was smart, beautiful, and wanted to leave. Much like the Maze, no one leaves the town without permission.

After reading the note, the mayor began the tedious task or writing the name on several pieces of paper. The new sacrifice had been chosen, and who was the mayor to deny the demon?

The name written down was of the town trouble maker. He gave everyone a hard time, including law enforcement. The mayor doubted anyone wouldn't care about this particular turn of events.

In a years time, it would be Erik's turn to enter the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so, who wants to learn about Erik's adventures in the Maze? Let me know any ideas yoy may have for him!!


End file.
